Starting blocks for runners are in widespread use in conjunction with field and track events,. These starting blocks include an elongated central channel member having a length of between 24" and 30". This channel member, for many starting blocks, has holes at each end; and pins or stakes are driven into the track through these holes to hold the channel member in place. For some starting blocks, a plurality of spikes extending from the bottom of the channel member are used to anchor the starting block assembly in the desired location, adjacent the starting line for an individual runner.
Known starting blocks also include foot pedals on each side of the central channel member. These foot pedals have a somewhat concave-shaped surface on them, extending upwardly at an angle from the portion adjacent the track. The foot pedals are mounted on opposite sides of the channel member in positions established by fixed incremental slots or holes. The foot pedals then are held in place by means of spring-loaded pins or other suitable mechanical devices. The location of the foot pedals along the length of the channel member thus is incrementally established in accordance with the pre-set distances between the slots or holes on each side of the channel member.
The center channel member of conventional starting blocks is approximately two inches wide; and the foot pedals then extend on opposite sides of the channel member. Thus, the foot pedal spacing is fixed by the width of the channel. The angular slope of the foot-engaging surface of the foot pedals, for some starting blocks, is adjustable in fixed increments. Typically, these adjustments are pre-set at three or four different angles, or may be in 10.degree. increments, or some other fixed incremental angular spacing. If a runner found the most comfortable position to be something between the incremental settings available with a particular starting block, however, no provision for infinitely adjustable setting over a pre-established range is possible with these blocks.
In addition to the limitations mentioned above, the starting blocks known in the prior art are quite bulky and heavy. This makes them relatively difficult to transport from one location to another. Athletes, however, frequently practice and compete on different tracks, and necessarily need to carry their starting blocks with them from one location to another. Because of the bulk of standard starting blocks, this presents an addition annoying burden.
It is desirable to provide an inexpensive, lightweight, fully adjustable track starting block which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, and which is easy to use and simple to manufacture.